I love him
by Succinct Disquisition
Summary: Ford calls for his brother to help with the journal but has been pining for him too? A case of mistaken identity winds up getting Stan laid... By his own brother.


Stan trudged through the crunch crunch of the icy Oregon snow. He felt a weird tingle of elation about so conveniently being drawn to a state he wasn't legally barred from. He told himself it wasn't all excitement at seeing his estranged twin. Stanford had left things unfinished between the two of them. A clean break is what Stanley had always called it but his gut had always reminded him that it was something else. It was betrayal. Stan could still remember Stanford turning his back on him and never really giving him a chance to explain.

Brothers were always supposed to stick up for each other and Stanford just closed the curtains on their relationship when Stan needed his brother to stand up for him. He never stopped blaming the egghead for getting him kicked out of the house and inevitably disowned by their family. Stan shivered, not just from the timeworn scars of the memory but from the practically subarctic chill of the snowstorm this far north.

A shadow in the gray-white landscape caught the conman's eye and he pushed back the hood of his coat. Barbed wire topped a friendly sign ordering him to 'keep out' but Stan just turned to regard the building beyond the warning. It was a steep roofed house, little more than a shack if you asked Stan but it was more than the traveling man had to his name. The wooden construction reminded Stan of the ship he had restored with his brother many years ago and the satellite dishes and antenna towers screamed of the hand of the genius Pines twin.

Stan adjusted the strap of his duffle bag as he approached the residence, mounting the stairs with sure footing to stave off slipping in the thick snow. "You haven't seen your brother in over ten years. It's okay. It's family. He won't bite." He reassured himself nervously, taking in the words 'no trespassing' looming on the dark heavy door.

He knocked, only getting two beats in before the door lurched open accompanied by a deranged voice. "Who is it? Have you come to steal my eyes!" The figure exclaimed, leveling a crossbow right in Stanley's face.

Stan blinked at his brother before lowering the hand he'd raised in fright, snarling back. "Well I can always count on you for a warm welcome."

Stanford dropped the weapon somewhere behind the door as recognition lighted on his tired features. "Stanley, did anyone follow you? Anyone at all."

Stan's excitement ran cold at the greeting. "Eh, hello to you too pal." He drawled before being seized by the scruff of his coat and hauled close to his brother. "Wha?" He squinted against the searing light suddenly invading his line of sight and gritted his teeth against the carpet burn from the faux fur lining digging into the back of his neck. "Ah! Hey! What is this?" He demanded, shoving Stanford and his mini flashlight away.

"Sorry. I just had to make sure you weren't- uh it's nothing." Ford started to apologize, raising his hands in a peaceful gesture before shaking the sentiment from his head. He turned and waved his brother into the dark interior of his house. "Come in. Come in." He beckoned.

Stan internally reminded himself that Ford wouldn't actually bite him, he hoped, as he shut out the cold light of the reflective snow outdoors. His steps were uncertain in this strange domain his brother had created. Around him were bizarre creatures, books stacked up into waist high towers, and all manner of strange science gizmos being generally incomprehensible to anyone but the genius he followed.

"Look, you gonna explain what's going on here?" He asked, squinting as a jar of eyes shifted to look back at him. "You're acting like Mom after a tenth cup of coffee."

Stanford paused at a computer desk to pick up a book and a handful of papers. "Listen. There isn't much time. I've made huge mistakes and I don't know who I can trust anymore." He said, turning the skull on the skeleton beside him to look away. "

"Hey, easy there." Stan tried to ease his twin as he passed back the way they had come. "Let's talk this through okay?" He put a consoling hand on his obviously unhinged brother's shoulder.

"I have something to show you. Something you won't believe." Stanford announced, turning back to regard his twin seriously.

Unimpressed Stanley scoffed. "Look, I've been around the world okay? Whatever it is, I'll understand."

Stanford gave him a skeptical glance before slipping the book into the pocket of his coat. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "You were always so sure no matter what the scenario. Stan-"

"You look like hell, Ford. Just tell me what is going on and I'll help you through it, okay?" Stan assured his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Stanford cracked a small smile. "I look bad? What did you do, walk to Oregon? Look, I still have a couple of things I need to do before- ah. How about something to eat, I'm sure you're tired after rushing over here so fast."

"Of course I'm hungry. Have you ever known me to pass up food?" Stan blurted out, making his brother shake his head with a wry chuckle. Stanford lead Stan deeper into the cavernous house, past partially assembled skeletons mingling with fanciful living creatures. The kitchen for a change looked normal. It was fully stocked. Just like Ford to be prepared. "I was beginning to think everything in this place was freaky. At least the food is something I can get behind."

Stanford glanced at his brother from beside a pot on the stove he was stirring. "You know how I feel about anomalies Stanley. There is so much to learn here. No. This was a mistake. You have to forget everything you've seen here Stan. Nothing good can come of these anomalies. Not any more."

Stan frowned at the bowl of stew his brother laid out before him. "What's up Ford? You've always been into the weird stuff. What gives?"

Ford frowned and rubbed at the dark circles beneath his eyes murmuring. "I've made so many mistakes. I have to make things right and that starts with forgetting everything I've encountered in this place. There is plenty to find elsewhere. I have to keep..." He trailed off making Stan shift uncomfortably. "I'll show you to the guest room then there's something I have to do. I'll be back before morning though, and I'll tell you what you need to know. You're the only one I knew I could trust."

Stanley didn't like the way his brother was acting. Ford seemed haunted by ghosts. He kept shaking his head and contradicting himself. The only thing he seemed sure of was that he could trust Stan. It was an odd feeling to be trusted after so long of conning saps. Even hours after he had eaten and settled into the room Stanford set him up in, the weird sinking feeling lingered in his gut that maybe he wasn't the right person to trust. Maybe something was seriously wrong. Why had Stanford called him after a decade of silence?

The quiet sound of the door downstairs opening and closing made Stanley feel that much more awake. His nerves stood on end though he suspected it was his brother finally returning from his cryptic errands. Stan listened to the footsteps in the hall downstairs. He shifted in bed nervously. A door opened and closed in the quiet then silence reclaimed the chilled air. Stan hardly breathed, not knowing exactly what he was listening for.

Eventually Stan itched to go to his brother. He had so many questions. Where had he gone? Why did he ask Stan to come? What was going on that freaked him out so much? The conman sat up barely noticing the chill on his bare torso as his blanket slipped to bunch around his waist. He needed to get up. He would get a drink then go right back to bed. With a new resolve, Stan let his feet swing down onto the cool wooden floor and got out of bed.

The shack was even creepier at night, it turned out. Stan crept through the creaky halls into the heart of the home, the kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge finding a half eaten sandwich and a carton of orange juice and dug in unbidden.

"You again?" Stan gave a start at his brother's voice. "Now you're wearing my brother's face? This has gone too far. Don't tell me you know? You've figured it out, haven't you? Oh gosh. I can't let Stan see you- see this."

Stan blinked dumbly with his lips still on the spout of the carton. "What are you talking about?" He asked with an arched brow.

Ford moaned dismally. "Now you're using his voice too? I can't deal with this. How did you figure out- It doesn't matter. Come on, to my room before he sees you."

"O-Kay." Stan allowed his twin to tote him along down the hallway to his admittedly messy room. "What is going on here, Ford?" Stan's dark eyes darted around at the shrunken head in a jar lopped together with books on a nightstand and what looked like a nuke propped up against the wall with a lampshade tossed haphazardly on top of it.

Stanford whirled around like a top. "Don't call me that. I don't know how you got out or how long you followed my brother but I won't let you hurt him. I won't let him become involved in this." His voice was level and cold and it made the hairs on Stan's arms stand on end.

Stanley swallowed. "Become involved in what?" He asked nervously, not liking the look in his brother's eyes.

Stanford took a deep breath. "Sex. It's called sex, Shapeshifter. That's what I was doing with that woman. It's something two people who love each other do and just because you look like my brother doesn't mean I have those feelings for you."

Stan blinked dumbly. His mind buzzed with possibilities. "You- want to have sex with your brother?"

Ford took a deep breath and ran his hand down the front of his face. "Don't play dumb. I know you know. That's why you're here. You caught me before, thinking about him. I know you know. I'll do anything. Just don't tell him."

Stan felt something inside of him stir at those words. He smirked at his distraught brother and inched closer to him. "You think about Stan while you touch yourself?"

The big brown eyes looked back at him pleadingly. "Don't tell him. I'll do anything. Just please don't tell him."

Stan felt a tremor of excitement. Ford liked him. It was weird and wrong but somehow felt great. This brilliant handsome man liked a screw up like him. "Anything? You'd let me fuck you just to keep your little secret?"

Stanford swallowed audibly but remained otherwise silent while he processed the request. "I- I'll do anything as long as you never tell my brother."

Stan's smile widened. "Tell me Ford, what sort of things do you think about when you fantasize about Stan? Does it start with a kiss. I bet it does. You were always such a romantic."

Ford blushed, Stan couldn't help but think it looked adorable on his twin. His coffee hued eyes darted away but he nodded. Stanley grinned and leaned into his brother, pressing his lips experimentally against their match. It felt odd kissing his brother but he'd been to prison. This was far from his first experience with a man. He moved in to press his body against Ford's and felt the genius' growing excitement through his pants.

Stan ran his tongue along the seam of his brother's lips. Stanford opened his mouth hesitantly and the conman slipped his tongue into his mouth eagerly. Ford tasted like coffee and the spiced beef that was in the stew for dinner. Stan coaxed the other man to join in the kiss with a few well placed flicks of the tongue. Stanley let his hands bury into the messy curls on his brothers head and tugged to get more contact between their mouths. Ford grabbed his hips harshly in shock before running soothing fingers along the possible bruises under his boxers.

Stanley set about undoing his brother's coat while lavishing his mouth with attention. Next he undid his belt and yanked his pants and underwear down making Ford hiss into the kiss. Stanford pulled away then to pull his shirt over his head and cast it aside. He grabbed the back of Stan's head, pulling him in for a chaste kiss before stooping to slip his brother's boxers off.

Stan's erection throbbed with the man so close to it with his big brown eyes gazing adoringly up at him. He licked his lips. "Bet you've thought about going down on him too. Admit it. You want my cock in your mouth."

Stanford's cheeks reddened as he bit his lip. He nodded shyly again. "You want me to Sta- can I call you Stanley?"

Stan groaned. "God yes. Now, suck me off and if you're good, I might let you fuck me."

Stanford shivered with unconcealed lust. He turned to the erection before him before tentatively licking it, dragging his tongue firmly across the slit on the head. Stan groaned biting the knuckles of his left hand while his right travelled down to guide the other man's head to engulf his cock further in the blessed heat of his brother's mouth. He moaned as the genius began to suck and bob his head, taking just a bit more each time.

"Ooh yeah. Just like that." Stan murmured huskily. Ford hummed in response making the conman groan as the vibrations went straight to his cock. He tugged at the genius' hair a bit and Ford let the dick slip out of his mouth with a slight pop. "You know what, no. I want to be inside of you. On the bed."

Ford bit his lip nervously. "Now Shapeshifter, you have to be gentle. I've never done this before. Let me- let me prep myself first."

"Now that I want to see. Go ahead Ford and call me Stan, remember?" He took the opportunity to push his brother to topple back onto the bed and knocked a book off the sheets in the process. "Where's your lube?"

Ford stretched out to rummage through his bedside dresser and pulled out a bottle of lotion and a condom. Stan sat on the foot of the bed and appreciated the sight of his slimmer twin twisting to rummage through the drawer. Ford looked good. He wasn't a body builder but his frame had remained more slender with broad shoulders and lean muscle softened by what little fat he did have. He was perfect, just how Stan remembered him.

Stanford settled himself back against his pillows and squirted a good amount of lotion on his hand before bringing it down between his legs. He spread himself out showing Stan his hole below the penis jutting out of his pubes. Stanley watched, transfixed as a finger disappeared into that tight hole making his brother take in a sharp breath.

Stan climbed up the bed to hover halfway over the other man. He grabbed the genius' erection making those intense eyes snap open to gaze up at him. Stan couldn't help himself. He wanted more. "Tell me Ford. What do you imagine me doing to you?" He asked as he started pumping his hand.

Ford moaned with that delightful blush still staining his cheeks. "I think about you- I think about Stan having sex with me." He fumbled.

"Aw come on. You can do better than that." Stan encouraged the other.

Stanford let out a shaky breath. "I think about you touching me just like this. Except, I'd imagine your fingers inside of me instead of mine. You'd kiss me all over and suck on my neck until it bruised so everyone could see the hickies and everyone would know I was yours."

"And?" Stan prompted, palming his own erection with his other hand still working his brother.

Ford looked away with a blush. "Sometimes I dream about you interrupting my research so you can bend me over my console and take me. You'd start out slow just to make me want it more. Then you'd pick up the pace and pound into me so hard I wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week."

Stan groaned. "You almost done there, Poindexter? Not sure how much longer I'm gonna last."

Ford nodded and fumbled with the condom packet a little before Stan grabbed it and tore it open instead. He slid it on with well practiced ease and Stanford's brow furrowed a bit before Stan grabbed his legs and lifted them out of the way. He hesitated. "You're sure about this Ford?"

Stanford snorted with laughter. "If you stop now, I'll lock you in your cage for the rest of your days. Now, come on. We both obviously want this."

Stan couldn't argue with that logic. He began to push in inch by heavenly inch into that incredible heat. He saw Ford's hands twisted into the sheets and grabbed one to thread his fingers through it finding how much he missed that six fingered grip. He bottomed out and just stayed there for a moment to let them both adjust. The constriction was perfect, so tight he believed this was Ford's first time with a man.

He gave a tentative thrust and bit back a moan. The pressure was incredible. He started up an easy rhythm, something he thought his brother could handle. Ford just bit back gasps with his eyes screwed shut and that pretty little blush dusted across the bridge of his nose. That wouldn't do. "Hey, Sixer, eyes on the prize man."

The genius huffed with a smile tugging at the edges of lips and focused back on Stan, wrapping his legs around the hips rutting against his own. He gave a pornstar moan making his brother grunt with a blush. "You like that don't you Stan? You always did like the really raunchy stuff, bro. Thought I didn't know you found Dad's dirty tapes, didn't you?" A hearty laugh rang through the room along with the squishy slap of skin on skin.

Stan found himself laughing along as he picked up the pace, ramming hard into the other man. "Yeah well, who's the real pervert here? The guy that watched Dad's porn or the guy who wants to fuck his brother?"

"Both."

Stanley rammed into his brother harshly getting a higher pitched moan in response. "Smartass." He chided. His hands found Ford's hips to hold the poor gyrations in place while he pounded that ass. "You ever- you ever think about us doing it this way?"

Ford smirked in response. "With a condom? Nope. I always fantasize about having you come inside of me."

Stan's rhythm stuttered. "Oh my gosh Ford! What goes on in that crazy head of yours?"

"Gosh isn't going to help you now Stan." Stanford laughed. "Mmm. Harder- there! Keep it right there. I'm so close!"

Stan acquiesced pistoning his hips harder and faster relishing in that addictive friction. The pleasure sparked and jumped along his nerves. He could feel his twin reaching completion at the same moment as him and it seemed right. The two bodies were rigid, jerking in tandem before both relaxed in the other's hold.

Stan swallowed as he pulled out, tossing the used condom in the garbage pail next to a cluttered desk. He sighed when his mind cooled off and reality started settling in on him. "Look, Ford-"

"Shapeshifter wait!" Stanford cried out urgently. He collected himself wonderfully for a man who had just been strung out mere seconds ago. "There's one more thing I want from you. Please let me have it."

Stanley cringed for the blow but didn't flinch back as none came.

Ford got up on his knees on the bed just inches shorter than his brother that way. Six fingered hands moved to caress and memorize a strong jaw so alike their own. The genius' glasses were askew but his eyes were intent before they slipped closed and the distance between the two men closed. The kiss was soft and testing like Ford was treating Stan like one of his most precious experiments. The boxer liked it and easily opened up for his brother only to be disappointed when the soft pressure of lips on his own pulled away.

Ford took a steeling breath, his eyes still closed. "I love you Stan. I could never hate you. I love you." Dark eyes peeked open hesitantly and Stan pulled his twin back in for another kiss. It might not be nice and tender like Ford could do but it damn well got his feelings through. The genius pushed him away again. "That's enough. Go back to the bunker and when I get there tomorrow, if you aren't there, you'll never get anything from me ever again. Nothing."

Stan nodded trying to bite back his frown. It was better this way, without Ford knowing. The genius would just overthink it. Nothing good could come of it anyway. So Stanley retreated, slipping the door shut behind him and just freezing in the hall. He wanted so badly to go to his brother's side. He wanted his twin to talk his feelings through with but he couldn't. How could he when his feeling were for his twin?

It took all night for Stan to make it back to his bed. It took all of his willpower to make it to breakfast the next morning.


End file.
